culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Hijo de la Luna
}} "Hijo de la Luna" (English: "Child of the Moon") is a song written by José María Cano performed originally by the Spanish band Mecano with lead singer Ana Torroja. It appeared on their 1986 album, Entre el cielo y el suelo and had great success all over the Spanish speaking world, as did the album. From December 28, 1998 to January 11, 1999, a cover version by Loona topped the German charts,SWR3.de - Loona and reached number two in the Swiss singles' chart.Loona - Hijo de la luna - hitparade.ch Original version Lyrics The lyrics depict a Roma woman in love with a man of Calé tribe, who prays to the Moon to marry him because a marriage between tribes was forbidden according to Romani laws. The Moon asks for the woman's first-born as payment. After the child is born, his parents are dismayed to see that his skin is the whitest white and his eyes are grey, even though they both have dark skin and dark eyes. The lyrics explain that the child is a "lunar Albino." But the man presumes that the baby is not his and furiously stabs his wife to death. He takes the child and runs into the wild, where he abandons it to die of exposure. Later the baby is said to live happily ever after with the Moon as his mother. When the child cries, the Moon wanes to cradle and comfort him. The chorus says that the moon wants to be a mother, yet cannot find a lover who will make her his wife, and questions her as to what she would do with a human child. The French translation of the song asks a more precise question (Tell me, silvery moon, You who has no arms, How will you rock the child?), which is answered in the last stanza (And whenever the child cries, She Moon crescents, Turning herself into a light-cradle). In turn, the Moon doubts the mother's commitment to the little boy, wondering how much she can love her child if she is eager to trade him for a partner. Track listings ; 7" single # "Hijo de la luna" – 4:21 # "Mujer contra mujer" – 4:06 ; CD maxi # "Hijo de la luna" – 4:18 # "Por la cara" – 3:06 # "El cine" – 4:01 Charts and certifications Peak positions Year-end charts Certifications Loona version The song was covered by Dutch recording artist Loona.official LOONA fanclub - LOONA Discografie It has been released in 1998 through Urban as the second single of the debut studio album Lunita. It topped the German single charts in 1999, where it was certified 3x Gold. Track listings ; CD single # "Hijo de la luna (Sentimiento Version)" – 4:08 # "Another Christmas Without You" – 4:11 ; CD maxi # "Hijo de la luna (Sentimiento Version)" – 4:08 # "Hijo de la luna (Radio Remix Version) " – 3:52 # "Another Christmas Without You" – 4:11 # "Hijo de la luna (Instrumental Version)" – 4:15 # "Hijo de la luna" (Flip Mjc A Cappella Version) – 3:20 Chart performance Certifications Other cover versions The song was written by José María Cano for Mecano. A number of cover versions exist: *Eleni Dimou (1991), Greek singer, in her album Μια ζωή δεν φτάνει (One lifetime is not enough), as "Πέφτει το φεγγάρι" ("The Moon is Falling") *Montserrat Caballé (1994)Montserrat Caballé - Official Website *María Dolores Pradera (1999) *Sarah Brightman (2000) *Valensia (2001) *María Inés Guerra (2002) *Belle Pérez and Voice Male (2002) *Monserrat Bustamante (2003)es:Monserrat Bustamante *Mors Principium Est (in the Japanese version of Inhumanity 2003) *Ivana Jordan, a Serbian singer, as "Znam to i osećam" (I Know And I Feel That) (2004) *Psy 4 de la Rime (2005) *Ana Torroja (Album: Me Cuesta Tanto Olvidarte 2006) *Lyriel, a German Celtic Rock group, on the album Autumntales (2006) *Stravaganzza, a Spanish Symphonic/Gothic metal band, on the album Hijo Del Miedo (2006) *Vicky Leandros, a German version on her album Zeitlos (2010) *Mario Frangoulis, on his Sometimes I Dream album. *Haggard, a German symphonic metal band, on the album Tales of Ithiria (2008) *Katra Solopuro, a Finnish gothic metal singer, on the album Beast Within (2008) *Highland, a German dance/hip hop project, on the album Dimmi Perché (2008) *Tuula Amberla, a Finnish singer, on the album Kuun poika (1992) *Anneli Saaristo, a Finnish singer, on the album Appelsiinipuita aavikkoon (1992) *Theatres des Vampires, an Italian gothic metal group, on the album Moonlight Waltz (2011) *Samuel Julião, a Portuguese baritone voice (2012) *The Gents, a Dutch all-male vocal group, on the album Follow that Star (2003) *Sumi Jo, single and on album Libera for Deutsche Gramophon Korea. *Anne Buckley, album Celtic Goddess (2006) *Jarkko Ahola, a Finnish singer, on the album Romanssi (2016) References External links * Category:1986 songs Category:1989 singles Category:1990 singles Category:1991 singles Category:1998 singles Category:Mecano songs Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Spanish-language songs Category:Ariola Records singles Category:Songs written by José María Cano